


Free

by troubled_teen



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Angst, But Hopefully You'll Laugh too, Dom Loki (Marvel), Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), You Have Been Warned, You might cry, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubled_teen/pseuds/troubled_teen
Summary: After The Battle of New York, Loki is sentenced to serve life in a Midgard prison run by S.H.I.E.L.D. Here he meets another troubled soul much like himself, Calypso, a young mutant that holds the very same fiery desire as he. But too much fire can cause things to burn and people to get hurt. The pair must learn to balance themselves before they find themselves suffocating in the smoke of their ambition's flames.





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, this is the first time I've written in a very, very, very long time. I hope y'all enjoy. :)

The cell next to mine has been empty for quite some time. Last night, right before lights out, the guards dropped some poor bastard off in the concrete cage next to my own. He was fighting and arguing with them. He kept screaming something about being a god, as if that matters here. 

In the morning, we both step out at the same when the cell doors open, I look over at him, awestruck by his composure. He stands with perfect posture, his long black hair is slicked back allowing me to see his strong jaw and cheekbones. Needless to say, this man is beautiful. I turn my head away from him and wait for the guards to put my handcuffs on so that I can walk to the cafeteria. As I go, I feel his eyes on me. 

“Ahh” He sighs with recognition. This catches my curiosity, so I look over my shoulder at him and raise a brow, before turning back. “You are Calypso,  _ The Siren _ , if I’m not mistaken” he leans over my shoulder. “I’d love to hear that voice sometime, darling.” I can quite literally hear him smirk as he says the last word.

“I have more important things to do” I reply without shifting my gaze from the line of people in front of me. 

“That is no way to respond to royalty, my dear.” His voice turns threatening and cold. We finally reach the commissary room. I sit down at a table, not bothering to get food or respond to his comment.  He, of course, invites himself to sit with me. People, if you could even call most of them that, fill the room, as does their chatter. “My name is Loki, Prince of Asgard” He says with yet another smirk, his blue-green eyes scan over my body. He looks over the dark blue wings that adorn my back, the bright yellow eyes staring into his own sea colored ones. He studies the large scar stretching across the lower left side of my face. 

“Can I help you?” My tone seems to upset him a bit. He sits up straighter, even sitting down he still towers over me. His eyes meet mine and we stare each other down. Both of us trying to intimidate the other. “So,” I break our impromptu staring contest, “ Whats a Prince like yourself doing in a place this?” I ask sarcastically. He, of course, doesn’t take the hint.

“You mean to tell me that you don’t know of The Battle of New York?” He questions. I shake my head in reply. “Well, I  _ almost _ successfully took control of this meager planet, but my  _ so-called _ brother is a not as open-minded as I” He slides slightly closer to me, brushing a strand of hair out of my face “So,  _ little one _ , what’s your story? How did a beauty like you end up here?” 

“First off, I am not your little one and nor will I ever be.” With that, I start to get up but a rough hand on my shoulder forces me back down to my seat. “What the hell! Who do you think you are?” My voice cause some of the others in the room to turn and stare. 

His hard gaze fixates at me. His mouth starts to twist into a smirk as he sees the anger slowly beginning to boil over in my eyes.“I am a god, and you, my dear, are not.  _ You will not disrespect me _ .” His grin widens. 

“I couldn't care less about who or what you are. In this place, we are all equals. We are all nothings, left to die and be forgotten about here. Who you were on the outside world isn't important here.” When I get up this time, he doesn’t stop me. “You’ll learn soon enough.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment on how I can Improve my writing for you guys! Don't be afraid to be harsh. :)


End file.
